<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief by IronWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287863">Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWizard/pseuds/IronWizard'>IronWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Btw i love tony and bruce, Death, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I dont really like wanda but she was badass in ep5, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, Not Tony Stark Friendly, OC, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Wanda maximoff has mental health issues, Wanda needs therapy, Wanda whump, WandaVision spoilers, just sayin, sad fic, wanda gone rogue, wanda maximoff has issues, wanda's gone crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWizard/pseuds/IronWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda grieved.</p><p>It seemed like the only emotion she could feel nowadays.</p><p>Bitter, painful… grief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo! This is the first fic I've ever finished writing and posted. Inspiration just came to me while watching episode 5 of wandavision. I literally outlined this fic in the shower so I can't promise it'll be good, but I think that's for the reader to decide. This is basically my theory about what happened to Wanda but a bit more poetic.  Happy Reading!</p><p>P.S. I love Anthony Edward Stark. I do not agree with whatever is written in the fic about him and Bruce.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wanda grieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like the only emotion she could feel nowadays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>grief</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Grief from when Stark  blew up her parents. She had watched as the fire melted the pieces of flesh off their bones. She had watched as their bones turned to ash and the </span><em><span>horrible</span></em><span> smell of burnt marrow spread in the air. Her lovely mother, with fire red hair and bright blue eyes, and her magnificent father, who cared and loved endlessly..... </span><em><span>gone</span></em><span>. All because of the fucking </span><em><span>coward</span></em><span> Tony</span> <span>Stark.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“On the side of the shell is painted one word.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stark.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grief from when Pietro, the only person whom she trusted, was killed by Ultron. Courtesy of the great scientists Bruce Banner and of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, she hated him. Hated him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For creating the murder bot that had used her and her brother to achieve '</span>
  <em>
    <span>world peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had used them to destroy Sokovia, the city in which they grew up. Had murdered Pietro. She had never seen something so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t see that coming?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grief from when Thanos crushed Vision's head bare handedly. Vision was beautiful. From the moment she'd seen him, she had known he was not like the others. Unlike Ultron, her Vision was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So.. innocent. She could feel the life in him. She had never loved someone more. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vision loved her too. Vision had trusted her when no one else did. Vision was.. special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are out of time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Agatha had told her it was possible to have him back, to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, she hadn't had the power to refuse her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...but she still grieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she carried Vision's corpse to a small town called Westview.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she killed the little boy's parents -Brian, his name was-. A newlywed couple. They weren't happy in the town anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she watched Brian run, horrified by what he just saw. It was worth it, right? Agatha had said it'd be worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she snapped his nimble neck with her magic. She couldn't let him grieve too. He was with his mothers now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she deposited Vision in a ragged and bloody armchair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be okay soon, Vis. I'm gonna bring you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she took control of the townspeoples' minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grieved as she unleashed every bit of her power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd have what she wanted soon. She was gonna bring them back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more grieving.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>